


those christmas lights (keep shining on)

by builtfromthesamedirt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Confessions, Crushes, Desperation, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistletoe, Pining, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, as in once, dream is whipped, it's not too angsty but it is there, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/builtfromthesamedirt/pseuds/builtfromthesamedirt
Summary: sapnap's throwing a christmas party. dream hopes a certain someone will be there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	those christmas lights (keep shining on)

**Author's Note:**

> good evening why is this the longest thing i've ever written  
> merry christmas/happy belated chanukkah/happy early kwanzaa to you guys i love and appreciate all of u <333  
> title is from coldplay's "christmas lights" aka an underrated classic 😤 y'all cannot tell me otherwise  
> final note: my mom fkin called me out for watching a quackity stream the other night until like 230 but uhhh not my fault that man streams consistently at midnight 😔  
> reminder that this is a work of fiction and nothing else don't repost or send to ccs! if this makes any mentioned ccs uncomfy it will be deleted!  
> feel free to leave kudos/comments! both r greatly appreciated!! :)

“i’m having a christmas party and you two should come.”

sapnap says this as if it’s an indisputable fact, looking into his webcam with a raised eyebrow like he’s waiting for a rebuttal.

“why are _you_ hosting a christmas party?” george deadpans. “your place is a wreck.” dream finds himself nodding along, even though he knows no one can see him due to his discord video being turned off and he’s pretty sure sapnap’s house is not nearly as cluttered as george is making it out to be. that, he figures, is simply the power george has over him.

“are you gonna do it, george? that’s what i thought.” sapnap finishes after barely giving george a chance to respond. he leans back into his chair, clearly pleased with the one-sided victory he just achieved. “anyways, you should still come. i’m not inviting that many people, so it’s not gonna be too bad."

a mischevious glint hits sapnap's eyes on his camera. "plus," he adds, "i’m hanging _mistletoe_.” he obnoxiously winks into the camera, making something twist in dream's stomach. he's suddenly hyperaware of both the fact that he, george, and sapnap are the only ones on the call right now and the way that george’s face twists with something unrecognizable. if he tried to pin it, it’d be somewhere between terror and disgust.

before he has too much time to overthink the screwed mouth and furrowed eyebrows on his screen, skeppy joins the voice channel, shifting the others’ attention to sapnap’s attempts to convince him to go. george’s face relaxes, and dream is left alone with his thoughts.

the days between sapnap initially bringing it up and the party itself dwindle at a speed dream was not prepared for. he decides to go on a whim while he’s laying in bed after a call. what else would he be doing anyways? he also decides not to bring it up to george. after all, something about sapnap’s sales pitch of an invitation made him clearly uncomfortable, so why force him to face that again?

still, dream is hopeful that george comes to the party. the butterflies in his stomach tell tales of what could happen if he and george meet somewhere in sapnap’s living room, possibly under a sprig of some certain white berries. his chest aches with thoughts of how george would get that flustered look on his face that he always gets when dream jokingly flirts with him on stream or how his soft hands would feel resting on his cheeks. it gets to the point where dream has to consciously confront himself, begging his brain to stop the constant barrage of daydreams. it works somewhat, but when his guard is down, thoughts of fingers running through soft brown hair or freckles so close to his face that he can count them snake his way into his mind, forcing him to stop what he’s doing and face the fact that he’s hopelessly pining over his best friend time and time again.

the day suddenly arrives, and dream finds himself driving to sapnap’s in some tacky ass sweater george had convinced him to buy. he can’t quite remember the reason why george had been so set on him buying the sweater, but one thing was for sure: dream was always weak for that man. he figures he’s wearing it as some kind of good luck charm, like the presence of the knitted green yarn will somehow draw george to him. he parks and looks at the site in front of him. he almost considers pulling right back out of the driveway and going back home, but he swallows his nerves and gets out of the car anyways.

sapnap’s idea of “not inviting that many people,” he finds, is still way too many people for his optimal wednesday night. sure, it was all people he knew well, but dream finds that he has more than enough room to move but not enough air to breathe. and, to top it all off, he hasn’t seen george once in the hour he’d been there. he sees sapnap from a short distance, figures he’ll know where george could be

“you look like you want something from me. what’s up?” he asks. “trying to drag me to the mistletoe or something?” sapnap is very amused by his own joke, and dream figures he’s had something to drink.

“i… dream subconsciously bites his lip. “is… is he here?”

sapnap raises an eyebrow. “is who here?’

“george. did he come tonight? because i haven’t seen him and i…” he trails off, some part of him not wanting to reveal anything else about his current emotional situation. it’s partially because sapnap will likely never let him hear the end of it if he admits why he’s looking for george, but it’s also partially because he’s not sure if he’s ready to admit it to himself.

sapnap clicks his tongue in recognition. “yeah, i don’t think he came. texted me something about… stomach issues like five minutes before this started. sorry man.”

dream nods, trying desperately to mask his disappointment. “ah, okay. thanks,” he manages. sapnap doesn’t seem to notice the tension in his shoulders as he claps him on one in response.

dream is on autopilot for the rest of the time he’s there. he talks to people, picks at the cookies he’s managed to pick up, even gets caught under the mistletoe once. fundy, ever the observant, notices his panic and offers just a peck on the cheek, to some observers’ audible disappointment. he finds himself in his car hours later, a sagging feeling in his chest.

he checks his phone and realizes that he hasn’t heard from george all day. something in him snaps.

before he realizes what he’s doing, dream’s pulling out of sapnap’s driveway and driving to george’s. his breathing seems almost regimented; it’s because, he realizes, he’s panicking about what’s about to happen. he runs up to the door, knocking almost frantically and trying to calm his racing heart.

george opens the door, dressed in some festive pajama set. something tells dream that he had been in them all day. “what are you doing here? isn’t sapnap’s thing still going on?”

“i, um…” dream hadn’t planned this far. to be fair, he didn’t plan at all, but this seemed especially daunting. “he said your stomach hurt or something, so i just wanted to check up on you.”

george’s face flashes a panicked look of realization, but it’s gone before dream can really take it in. “oh, right. i’m… you can come in.”

he shuffles out of the door frame, and dream follows him inside to the couch. “i’m… fine now. just exhausted.”

dream looks at him, something twisting in his lungs. “y’know,” he stutters out, “i kinda wish you’d gone.” george raises an eyebrow, and dream remembers the fact that he didn’t go because of a physical issue, not just a social one. “i mean, i get why! the stomach shit must suck, but… i just…”

george blinks. “you just what?”

he takes a deep breath. somewhere in his mind, he decides it’s now or never.

“i just… i wanted to spend time with you and um… maybe… get you under the mistletoe or something.”

a beat of silence sounds throughout the room. dream’s heart pounds with the idea that this was the wrong decision, that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all. he timidly looks up at george, whose eyes are looking anywhere but his face. it’s best if he goes before george has the chance to truly get mad about this, he decides, moving to stand up.

“no, stay,” george tells him. he listens, just as he always does with the other man.

he’s quiet for a minute longer. “so… you like me?”

dream nods, fidgeting with his sweater sleeves. “you could say that.”

george lets out a breath. “thank god.” dream turns his head towards him in confusion. “i thought i was the only one.”

dream feels a million different things at once. “you…” he manages to whisper.

george nods. “i told sapnap i couldn’t come because of issues with my stomach. i wasn’t lying about that, but i might have left out the part about how it hurt because i was so scared of what would happen if i got a chance to kiss you tonight. i didn’t want to even entertain the possibility of you hating it – hating _me_ – and never speaking to me again, so i didn’t go.”

“george, i…”

“i like you a lot, dream.”

dream feels like he’s beaming, the amount of thoughts rushing through his head too high to count. “i like you a lot too, george.” george rolls his eyes, but there’s something clearly affectionate about it that tells him he doesn’t really mean it.

dream realizes how close their faces are. “can we see what it would’ve been like? if you’d gone to sapnap’s?” he doesn’t even need a response. he feels himself already leaning in, and a glance upwards tells him george is leaning in too. just before they’re about to make contact, george pulls back. dream’s heart stops, already fearing the worst, but resumes its usual rhythm as george takes his hand. “wait wait, c’mere,” he says, a playful smile filling his cheeks. he drags dream off of his couch and into his hallway, stopping right before his bedroom door. “look up.”

he does. tied to the ceiling is a sprig of mistletoe. dream opens his mouth to retort something about george’s wit, but it’s silenced by lips finally pressing against his. he smiles into the kiss.

after they separate, george grins. “i was hopeful i’d get to use that,” he admits. dream laughs and kisses him again in response.


End file.
